


A Good Day

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [57]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Challenge Response, Gen, Illustrated, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-16
Updated: 2011-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-22 16:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Winry has the day off.<br/>Disclaimer:  Arakawa owns all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YuukiHikari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuukiHikari/gifts).



> Yuukihikari gave me the prompt of "Winry/Sunday" for this story. After I'd written it, she made a piece of art to accompany it. :D

It wasn’t often Winry got a day to herself, so when she did, she liked to make the most of it. Humming as she packed herself a picnic lunch, she tossed in _Automailers Monthly_ , as well as the book Mr. Garfiel had mailed her, though she really wasn’t into the types of stories he read. They weren’t always as racy as the ones Granny favored, but really, Winry didn’t read those kinds of stories much.

What she really liked reading were the letters the Elric brothers sent her, Al’s full of fantastic things he’d seen, with drawings to accompany his neat, sloping hand, Ed’s stuffed full of photographs with notes scribbled on the back. She hadn’t had a new letter from either of them in nearly a month, but that didn’t mean anything; sometimes, she wouldn’t hear anything for weeks, and then suddenly, three or four letters would show up at once, as if they’d been saving up to mail them.

Lunch packed, Winry left a note for her grandmother, gathered up a blanket, and set out on her day. Den came along with her, her tail wagging as followed Winry, too old to go traipsing after rabbits, too well-behaved to look twice at a flock of sheep herded by a pair of slinky shepherd dogs. Winry and Den headed to the river, curling up in the knotted roots of a tree that had been old when her grandmother was a girl, a place where she and the Elric boys and Pitt had played games of pirates and knights in armor, and she had never been the princess who needed rescuing, because she fought just as hard as the boys did.

Sunlight dappled the water, but couldn’t reach Winry through the thick canopy of leaves. Green moss, nearly as soft as velvet, cushioned her seat. Den lay down in a patch of sunlight, her chin resting on a knot.

Reaching into the basket, Winry fished out her magazine to read. It was quiet, and still, and she knew it was going to be a good day.

  
"Easy Sunday" by [YuukiHikari](http://yuukihikari.livejournal.com/859973.html#cutid2)


End file.
